<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain remedy by Sunako_Akuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673610">Pain remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma'>Sunako_Akuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assassin and the Vikingr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the quest Where is the man? Eivor is still high on the effects of the mushrooms and ends up crawling into Hytham’s bed and insists on sleeping (platonically) with the man. And for all the training the hidden Ones put him through, none of it prepared him for a high vikingr and his utter weakness dealing with this particular one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor &amp; Hytham (Assassin's Creed), pre Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assassin and the Vikingr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be honest I'm not 100 % sure if this is the right name for that quest. Essentially, and this is a spoiler for a village quest, it is the second quest with Petra after building the tanner hut. I've been slowly playing the game and loving every bit of it. I've been exploring more than I've been working on getting through the game, but even since I've seen the mushroom high Eivor after that quest, this story hasn't left me alone. So there it is.</p>
<p>This is not beta-read and since I've only written this yesterday, there might be more mistakes than with my normal works. I apologize for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hytham’s day hadn’t been good. It had started nasty very early in the morning, as his injury ached like it hadn’t in days, but he pushed past it, trying not to aggravate the sore tissue as he worked. After sorting through dozens of letters, that seem to have come all at once, none of them providing any useful clues or hints of members of the Ancient Order, he was started to get frustrated. Maybe it was the lack of success, maybe was the pain, but it was slowly scratching at his sanity. He was used to pain. Years of training with the Hidden Ones he had accumulated quite the amount of minor and major injuries. But not this type of consistent pain over weeks. His other injuries had healed and ached less every day, until only scars and discoloured skin remained. Not this one. It healed slow, ached constantly, reminding him of his failure so he wouldn’t forget it for one moment.</p>
<p>The noise of the newly established village quieted around noon. Hytham looked up from his letters, useless letters, but still maybe there was something he had missed, when he heard a few men talk. It was instinct by now. They were far enough away that he couldn’t hear everything, but he could get enough parts of the conversation that they weren’t talking about Basim or him. He was about to turn back to the pieces of paper, when sharp pain shot through his body. Gasping for air he tried to relax as he noticed his body begun to cramp. Right where the injury was. Starring up to where the roof blocked the view of the sky. He tried to breathe through the agony of the injury, the cramp and the issues combined. After a while the cramp slowly subsided and Hytham dared to look away from counting the ridges of the wood for the 16<sup>th</sup> time. As he moved his head, his joined popped, slightly stiff from sitting in this position for a decent amount of time. And considering the candles are burned down further than he knew they should have; he was remained immobile for longer than he thought he had.</p>
<p>Hytham got to his feet slowly, having decided that maybe stretching himself would help prevent another cramp like the one he just experienced and made his way just slightly outside of the village, where he wasn’t seen by too many eyes. Stretches always reminded him of the days when he was still in training. When he had yet to see humankinds worst side, when he thought there couldn’t be anything worse than what he had heard from the people that trained him. How wrong he had been.</p>
<p>But the stretches had the desired effect. They calmed his mind and eased the pain, if only slightly. Any relieve was welcome that didn’t from ale or other … substances. Hytham liked staying away from the latter of the two. A friend of his had accidently eaten some strange berries and after begun dancing around the middle of a street. As amusing as it was, he kind of didn’t want that to happened to himself.</p>
<p>The sun was just about to set when Hytham arrived back at Bureau and simply decided that he would go to bed right now and be done with the day. He sat down on his bed, pulled off his boots and crawled under the large bear fur and placed his head on the pillow. Surprisingly he fell asleep fast.</p>
<p>A strange noise woke him up. It was darker in the cabin, so he had at least slept a bit. Turning around as quietly as he could, he grabbed the knife he kept on him at every time. For someone breaking into a house in a viking community, whoever it was, was very … wobbly. Hytham sleepy mind could not find a better word for how that person moved. He could barely see the silhouette of the person, but they were tall. Then he felt a weight crashing into the bed with him, with a familiar huff. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness in the room, he fully recognised the person.</p>
<p>“Eivor?” He was confused. Eivor didn’t seem hurt, she wasn’t breathing heavy or exhibited signs of pain. She just grinned at him; pupils blown wide from what he could see in the weak light in the cabin. There was a slight sweet scent clinging to her, but he brushed that aside for the moment.</p>
<p>“Eivor? What are you doing?” He asked, as he twisted around, slightly pinned to the bed, as she was laying on one end of the fur as partly laying on him, or more particular on one of his legs.</p>
<p>“I’m tired. Was looking for Wallace with Petra. Killed a boar. Then, “ she yawned and more of that sweet scent hit Hytham and he wondered what she had eaten. And how much had she drunk?</p>
<p>“, killed a bunch of bandits…,” she stopped again, this time to get rid of her boots and her cloak, that she threw somewhere into the room of the cabin.</p>
<p>“Oh! And I followed a white elk before, the white elk that showed Petra Wallace when he was a baby. And talked to him!” It hit him, what the sweet smell was. It wasn’t mead as he first thought.</p>
<p>“Eivor have you eaten some mushrooms, where you weren’t completely sure they … are safe?” The female vikingr stretched, shifted enough off the fur, so she could slip under it. Hytham yelped in surprise as she snuggled close to him, mumbling lightly that he was nice and warm.</p>
<p>“No… but the soup Wallace made smelled really nice. He made in in a small underground room. Stop squirming, Hy! You’re warm, I’m cold!” Hytham stopped in his not very subtle attempt to get out of this situation. He would blame it on the fact that he didn’t want her freezing to death, should anyone ever find out and not because she just gave him a nickname. … So that’s how she ended up getting a hold of some halogenic mushrooms.</p>
<p>“Then I followed Petra up the hill, she showed me how to move up high! Like your leap of faith, just the other way around!” Eivor suddenly sat up and Hytham shivered from the cold. He watched as she got rid of her amour and blushed when the fact that she was in his bed finally sunk into his still lightly sleepy head. Then she dropped back into bed, pulling the fur over them.</p>
<p>“I’m tired Hy. I’ll sleep now.” With that she, snuggled close, her head on his shoulder, an arm around his torso and one leg thrown over the closest to her legs. Within minutes her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. Going through what just happened, Hytham tried to understand what just happened. Looking down to the extremely talented woman, he smiled. She was something unique and he glad that he could have meet her. Closing his eyes, he let sleep claim him. What fully slipped his mind was how his injury stopped aching the second Eivor crashed into his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>